She's mine
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: Katherine is dating Stefan, the most wonderful guy, he's charming, caring, and is completely in love with her, Katherine loves him too, she does, but she can't deny the attraction between Damon, the most mysterious and enticing guy she has ever meant, who happens to be Stefan's older brother. With choices like this, what's a girl to do? Datherine/Steferine AU
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Steferine and Datherine story to Baby Came Home, I'm just going to tell you now this story is going to be full on angst, there's going to be betrayal, you see that in the beginning of the chapter, there's going to be abuse, sex, drugs, and many other things, I'm really excited to write this because I live for the angst, I hope you guys enjoy it!)**

"I can't do this anymore, Damon, we're going behind our friend's back, we're going behind my boyfriend's back." I say, as I get off Damon's lap, sitting on on the edge of couch, I close my eyes, running my hands through my hair.

I sigh deep, my eyes still closed, I hear Damon's light chuckle as his warm hands drift down my hot skin, but I don't give him the satisfaction of looking at him, as I stare at the picture on the wall, me him, Stefan, my boyfriend all sitting at the table, I remember that day, Caroline thought it'd be funny to take a picture and then try to put it on Damon's wall as a joke that I'd always be stuck between the two of them, he hadn't took it off, but now I wanted it off, it reminded me of my guilt.

I stand up, ignoring his advances towards me, I hear his heart felt sigh, as I stand up and walk over to the wall, I trace my finger over the picture, lost in my thoughts.

"Come on, Katherine, don't kill my buzz." He groans, as stands up, walking towards me, his naked body illuminates in the sunlight, as he glides towards me.

I stay where I am, also naked, we had just had sex a couple hours ago, and we were content laying there, until we started smoking, and the paranoia set in, slowly.

"Come on." He tries again, as he wraps his arms around my naked waist, his touch seems so familiar and inviting, and I bite my lip, looking at the picture.

"Do you think he knows?" I ask, turning to look at him, and he smiles carefree at me, as he shrugs slightly, still looking into my brown eyes.

"Who, Stefan?, guy's clueless about everything." He says, as his finger trails down my stomach lightly, leaving a hot feeling in my stomach as it trails down further.

I hadn't always been unfaithful to Damon's little brother, Stefan, we started dating around fall last year, I remember thinking he was the most intelligent and caring person I ever met, and how different he was from the boy's I always used to date, boy's like Damon- carefree, often jerky types, who don't give a shit about anything, but in that aspect Damon and I were the same, I always felt like I didn't deserve Stefan's undying love, and sometimes it made me feel uncomfortable how loving he was towards me.

It wasn't until I met Damon that I realized that I'd fallen for the wrong brother, Damon, he's fearless, he honestly believes nothing in this world can touch him, like he's some sort of God. He's prideful and arrogant, and very stubborn, but I can relate to him better then I can Stefan.

I remember what he first told me Stefan's love wouldn't be enough for me.

Flashback

I giggle at something witty Stefan says, as I lean back against him, it was the end of our exams, and we were just chilling on the couch, letting out some steam, anxiously waiting for our results, even though they wouldn't come in until tonight, Stefan raises the beer we bought to his lips, and I clink my beer with his, giggling lightly.

He smiles down at me, and takes a sip, and I take a sip of me, we both set our bottles on the glass table in union, I lean back against his chest again, closing my eyes. I can't remember a time where I felt so alive, as I rake my nails against the hot skin of Stefan's arm.

He groans low, and I smirk, raising up a little, so I'm now on top of his lap, my lips are just about to touch his, when we hear someone clear their throat, the sound makes me jump because I wasn't expecting it, my skin crawls back into my body, as I turn to see a very handsome man with black hair, and blue eyes staring at me, a prideful smirk on his lips, as he looks over at Stefan, he's dressed nice, in a black button down, and black slacks, his hair is combed over, making him look more older.

I wonder how old he was, and who he is?

I turn to Stefan, a questioning glance on my face, but he laughs loud, and gently takes me off him, as he stands up, walking to the person, hugging them.

I stare at them, confused a little, but I don't show it, as the guy stares at me, his eyes are staring hard into mine, I smile at him, trying to be polite, but he doesn't take it well, he scowls lightly, and I look away.

Stefan pulls back from the hug.

"It's about time you got a girlfriend." The guy jokes lightly, even his voice is captivating, dark and with a slight edge.

"Shut up, Damon." He says with a light blush on his cheeks as he goes over to the couch.

"Damon, this is my girlfriend, Katherine, be nice." He warns, pointing his finger at him.

Damon.. I taste the name on my tongue, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

Oh, did I say his name out loud?  
I feel a light blush on my cheeks as I stand up, prepared to shake his head, but he still raises an eyebrow at me, as he chuckles lightly.

"Like my name?" He teases, as he walks towards me, and I feel my insides turn to jelly, slightly, as I nod my head, suddenly paralyzed with words.

What the hell was wrong with me? I don't even remember being this bashful with Stefan!

"Good, it's an old name, Italian, obviously." He smirks lightly at me, as he goes back to his brother, as he clamps him on the back, Stefan chuckles, looking at me, I smile lightly at him, I didn't like his brother, he was very rude, but I fake a smile for Stefan.

"Anyways." He says as he looks back at me, and then at Stefan.

"How did you get wrapped up with my brother?" He asks, looking at me, and I feel my confidence begin to come back again, as I stand tall, looking Damon straight into his eyes.

"We bummed into each other in the hallway coming into Geometry 101." I say, and Damon snorts as he looks at Stefan.

"Sounds like a cliché meeting, if you ask me." He says, his movements are sharp, as he goes to the brown liquor cabinet, he pours himself a shot of whiskey, and I watch him.

How could he drink, it's only 10 am right now?

Damon doesn't look up at me, as he raises the whiskey to his lips, I watch him chug the glass, and finally, Stefan speaks up, curing us of this awkward time.

"When did you get back?" He asks, as he looks over at his brother, I notice he tenses up a little.

As a psychology major I can already tell there's a rift between them, but I'm not sure over what, yet. Stefan didn't even tell me he had a brother, could Damon be that bad?

"A couple days ago." He says, looking at his brother with a lazy smile, and Stefan nods, and I watch him watch his brother, I'm not sure what to say, I just feel very awkward being here.

"I'm going to go get some things upstairs, I'll be back." Stefan says, as he shoots me a small smile, he walks past me, and kisses the side of my head, I smile at him, but as soon as Stefan leaves the room, Damon marches towards me, my eyes widen, as he lands in front of me.

He raises a glass of whiskey towards me, but I shake my head.

"Don't like to drink?" He says, motioning towards the half empty bottles of beer on the table.

"I don't want to drink with you." I say, looking at him, my eyes stay hard on him.

"Girls would kill to drink with me." He says, as he sets the whiskey down.

"What's your problem, I mean with Stefan, he looks sad every time I see him watch you." I say, challenging him, my voice rises higher.

He leans close to me, and I back away, he smirks, it's almost like the devil, and I feel a slight rush of pleasure shoot down my spine.

"That's none of your damn, business." He says, and I can smell the whiskey he just drank on his breath, I turn away.

"I'm his girlfriend, it is my damn business." I say, as I stare at him, I don't back away, and neither does he.

"Mark my words, Katherine, his love won't be enough for you." He says slowly, as his blue eyes drift down my face, setting them on my lips, and I feel my breathing being to shallow, as I start to turn away, but he moves towards me, gently, and I'm amazed by his sudden grace, as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, his fingers barely graze my ear.

I snap out of my trance, as I slap his hand away, he doesn't look hurt though, a devlish smirk on his lips.

"You don't know me, and don't touch me again." I say, my voice is thick with anger and warning, and he raises one hand up, the annoying smirk hasn't left his face, I turn away, against the wall, about to sit back on the couch, but I hear his heavy footsteps glide towards me again, until I'm pushed against the wall, a breath catches in my throat, as I feel him pulsing against me, his body is warm, and inviting, but I stare at the wall, there's chipped wood that seems much more interesting then his face at this moment.

He leans down so that his lips are against my ear, he's pinned me so I can't move, and I huff in slight annoyance.

"Pretty soon, you'll be begging me to touch you." He says, his voice is thick with lust, as he pushes me against the wall again, and I gasp lightly, my cheeks are flushed, I can feel them, as they lay against the wood.

He lets go of him, finally, as Stefan barely enters the room, and I turn around, meeting my boyfriend's gaze, his green eyes seem lighter now, as he smiles at me, and then at Damon.

I collect myself, taking the angry pout off my face as I run my fingers through my hair, I hear Damon's low chuckle under his breath, as I snap my head towards his direction, a scowl on my face.

I rush to Stefan, pulling his head towards me, as I kiss him deeply, he's surprised at first but then slowly kisses me back, I moan low into the kiss, wanting to get the heat between my legs that Damon left out of my system.

I love Stefan.

I pull back, breathless, and he tries to catch his breath along with me.

"What was that for?" He asks, as he holds me losely against the waist, I lean up, and wraps my arms around his neck, hugging him, he holds onto my waist.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear, stroking his hair between my fingers.

I feel his smile against my shoulder.

"I love you, too." He whispers, and I open my eyes to see Damon watching us, his face looks less then pleased, he almost looks angry, his blue eyes flashing, and icy.

I smirk at him, as I hold Stefan tighter.

"you're pathetic." I mouth to him, and he turns away, putting his hand up in a sassy manner, as he walks out of the room.

I don't feel any better, as Stefan stares down at me, his face is full of love, and I trace his cheek with my finger.

But, I can't get Damon's warm body out of my mind, how he held me against the wall, like his prey, the way his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, are you okay, you're shaking." Stefan says softly, and I look up at him, sighing a little.

"Just cold." I lie, as I take his hand, leading him to the couch, he sits down and wraps me up in a blanket against him, and I lean my head against his chest.

Maybe Damon wasn't pathetic, maybe there was some sort of secret he was carrying and he took it out on me, perhaps he was a person, he clearly had feelings when I kissed Stefan, anger, but maybe there's more emotions he had, I wonder if Stefan would tell me what happened between them, how did they let it get so bad? I feel the inner psychologist come out in me, that was the thing, I always saw the good in someone, and I'm determined to find the good in Damon.

We don't have to like each other but we need to be civil with one another, for Stefan's sake, how hard could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I'm back with a part two if anyone wants to read, this story will be mostly flashbacks and will contain both datherine and steferine, but primary Datherine, because I love them!)**

I wake up the next morning groggy, as I slip out of Stefan's arms, I throw on the shirt he left on the floor, buttoning the top, I pull my hair back into a low braid, his parents weren't home today, and as far as I knew Damon was out at the bars all night, Stefan said, so he shouldn't be home either.

I turn towards Stefan, smiling softly, as I watch his chest rise and fall, and his angelic face stay relaxed, he was so handsome.

I lean down and peck his cheek softly, not pressing too hard to wake him up. He needed his sleep, he had soccer try outs this afternoon for the college, and I promised I'd let him sleep the day away as rest.

I hum quietly as I slip down the wooden stairs, luckily the windows and doors are still shut so I don't have to worry about some weirdo creeping on me, it happened at least once a day and Stefan always teased me that I'd let them in.

I roll my eyes at that thought, and get to the large kitchen, I sigh and go to the metal fridge, pulling it open, I find a pack of frozen waffles under some peas, and just as I'm about to touch the package, a voice stops me.

"Care to make enough for two?" He asks, his voice is a little groggy, and I wonder if he passed out at the kitchen table.

My skin begins to burn, as I slowly turn around, and look down at what I'm wearing.

Damon scoffs in my direction, as he raises his glass of whiskey in my direction.

"Cheers." He says, as he raises the glass to his lips, and I look beside him to see the empty bottle, he's dressed, barely, in boxers and a white t-shirt, I see it's ripped at the side, also, and his face seems redder then usual, he's drunk.

I notice little marks on his face, and as I walk closer, I notice it's black and blue.

"What did you do?" I ask, partly wondering myself, but he scoffs again, as he turns to me, and I try to Stefan's shirt down a little more, not wanting to reveal what I did have underneath.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbles under his breath, as he slowly gets off the stool, walking towards me.

I can smell his from here, he smells like beer and cigarettes, and a tiny bit of aftershave.

He snatches the frozen breakfast from my hands, as he barely glances my way, he pops two in the microwave, and then closes his eyes, leaning against the marble counter.

"You're actually being good." I remark, and he chuckles softly.

"Well, you don't make it easy." He says, and I feel my skin get hotter and that little comment, as I turn away, walking to the bar stool, I sit down, the table covers my long legs, and I sigh in slight relief, as I yawn lightly.

I was tired, but as I look at Damon he seems more tired, and drunk.

"Stefan's not going to like you looking like that." I say, and he opens one blue eye my way, his mouth is set in a firm line.

"I don't give a shit what Stefan thinks." He says gruffly, as the microwave finally beeps, and he opens the white door, taking out the waffles, I jump a little when he slams it, and I note how his movements are so rigid and jerky.

Why didn't he care what Stefan thought?

"Why?" I finally ask, but he clicks his tongue at me, as to say I'm asking too many damn questions.

"Thanks for the waffles." He says, casting a less then sincere smile my way, as he grabs the plate with his hands after applying his desired toppings, he walks away, and I feel my heart pound against my chest, as I stare at the spot he just was.

He was so damn unpredictable.

I jump back into the present when I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my tiny waist, I sigh in relief, as I lean my head back against Stefan's warm, bare chest.

He chuckles softly in my ear, as he kisses the side of my head.

"Morning, baby." He says, as he sits down on the stool next to me and I smile at him, but then frown lightly, thinking of Damon.

"What's wrong?" He asks, as he pulls me closer by the stool.

"It's just.. I saw Damon this morning, he was drunk." I whisper softly, and Stefan's face stays the same, and I can't read it.

"Stefan?" I whisper, as I touch the side of his face with my hand, and his eyes flicker away and then back to my face softly.

"He always does that, don't' pay him attention." He says as he gets off the stool.

I just nod my head, unsure what to say, what could I say? I barely knew Stefan had a brother until yesterday, but why do I find myself caring for him slightly? As if I could make a difference, I guess I just always tend to see the good in people, no matter how bad the person.

"Are you going to talk to him?" I ask, looking at Stefan as he goes to the fridge, my eyes can't help but to glaze over his back muscles, as I lick my lips slightly.

"I will, later." He says, as he pulls out some eggs.

"Just let me cook you breakfast." He says, turning to me, as he flashes a smile, and I nod my head, feeling my heart flutter at the way he was looking at me.

I sit on the stool and watch him make me breakfast, I have to remind myself to behave because there is other people in this house, once it's finished, we eat silently, and I'm content with the silence, as he washes our plates.  
"I'm going to go get ready." He says, as he kisses my forehead softly, but I grab his arm, and pull him closer to me.

"Katherine." He says with a slight laugh, as he puts his hands on my waist, his thumbs drawing lazy circles over his shirt, and I feel my face begin to flush lightly, as I stare into his eyes.

His gaze is held, as he leans down and brushes his lips against mine, as soon as his lips touch, I kiss back, snaking my arm around his neck, my nails grazing his hot skin.

He moans low, as he pulls me closer, his touch is still gentle, and I bite his bottom lip, playfully.

He closes his green eyes, and I do the same, loving the way his body feels against mine.

His light touch sends shivers down my spine at the unexpected.

He pulls back, breathless, his ragged breathing in my ear, and I open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

I smile back.

"I'm going to go shower, you're more then welcome to join me, Miss Pierce." He says his hot breath against my ear makes my heart beat pick up.

"As you wish, Mr. Salvatore." I say, as I grab his clothed boxers where his butt is, and he smirks against my shoulder, as he pulls back.

"I love you in my shirt, by the way." He says in my ear, as he unbuttons the first button, and I blush lightly, biting my lower lip.

He winks, as he walks out of the kitchen.

I give him a ten second head start, as I hop of the stool, smoothing back his shirt, I giggle, as I pass by the downstairs bathroom, I hear a low growl, as I stop in my tracks, Stefan was probably already headed upstairs, but I press my ear against the door, hearing another low growl.

"Damon?" I ask, as I knock on the wooden door, but I hear a harsh go away.

I roll my eyes, as I open the door, there he is, Damon, sitting on the closed toilet, a bottle of peroxide in his hand, as he rubs away at the cuts on his face, he winces when he seems me, but doesn't change his hurt facial expression.

"What do you want?" He asks, looking at me, his blue eyes scan down my lack of clothes, and I ignore my skin heating up, slightly, at his monstrous glare.

"I.. I heard you, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I say, as I step closer, but he moves back against the toilet the closer I get.

"Don't be a stubborn baby." I snap suddenly, and his eyebrows raise at me, as he studies my brown eyes, probably seeing the dull spark of rage in them.

He was acting immature.

Before I know what I'm doing I grab the red cloth from his hand, and press it against the cut on the side of his face, his face crinkles in pain, as he hisses under his breath, and it reminds me of a dragon.

His skin is hot against the cloth, and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Fuck.. that hurts." He gets out between ragged breaths, and I remove the cloth, as I peer at his wound, it's not deep, but it is a slight gash, no stitches required, but I could probably do it.

My second major is a nurse.

"Stitches are optional." I say softly, and he looks at me in slight surprise, as he nods.

"I figured." He grunts, as I press the cloth to another cut on his face.

How did you do this? I want to ask but I know he's just going to be difficult with me, so I refrain.

"Stefan's not going to like you being down here." He says in a matter-of-fact-tone.

I roll my eyes lightly at him, and he chuckles.

"Stefan trusts me." I say, my voice is thick with concentration, as I count down the seconds I had to keep it on his wound.

"That's surprising." He says under his breath, and I raise an eyebrow at him, as I take off the cloth, it's soaked with a little blood, and I put it under the sink, running it under low water.

"He doesn't usually trust his girl's around me." He says, with a light shrug as I turn back to him.

"Girls?" I wonder out loud, as I press the washcloth to his head, he hisses again, shutting his eyes.

I smirk lightly, at him, knowing that he's trying to make me doubt Stefan.

"Oh... you think you're his first love, how cute." He says in between ragged breaths, as I press harder.

"I know I am, Stefan told me about his other girls, said he never loved them, and now I know why, they crawled to you, well guess what Damon, I'm not crawling, I will never crawl to you." I say in a determined voice, and he smirks at me, as he presses his hand down against his knee.

"They always come crawling to me, darling." He says, against my ear, and I roll my eyes, as I drop the washcloth in his lap, he stares at me for a second, and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm not just any girl." I say in a flat tone, as I dismiss myself from the bathroom, but I can't deny the way his looks made my skin light up, and how his ice blue eyes peered right into my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk back upstairs, trying to calm my racing heart as I close my eyes, I hear the shower running as I step into Stefan's room and lean back against the closed door, Damon's eyes never left mine, and I feel a shiver of excitement in my tired bones as I open my eyes.

No, you can't be thinking of Damon right now, you're with Stefan, and you're happy. I remind myself, as I run my fingers through my messy braid, but I can't help the curious glances I cast his way, why did he come home so drunk? Why did he demand I don't ask him such stupid questions?

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asks, as he walks past me, a blue towel around his waist, his skin in gleaming wet as I cast my startled glance in his direction.

He chuckles softly at my expression, his fingers run through his wet hair, and my eyes go down to his muscles, they flex, and I bite my lower lip.

I didn't want to ask myself why I seemed to care for Damon, he's obviously messed up over something, but Stefan, standing here, reminds me that I love him as I inch closer to him, settling my hand on his large bicep.

And I can't quite think, which is good, as our lips connect again, and a low groan erupts from Stefan's throat, my hands find their way up his chest to his hair, tugging lightly.

His tongue collides with mine, and I let out a small moan, as he backs me up against the wall, his body pressed into mine, and I feel his erratic heart beat under me.

"S-stefan." I moan, as his lips connect with my tender neck, I hear his low chuckle, as his hands make their way up my shirt, touching the hot skin.

My forehead is breaking out into a small sweat, as I close my eyes, I never want him to leave, can't we just stay here like this?

I'm breathlessly disappointed as he pulls away, his warm breath against my ear.

"I have to leave soon." He says in a soft whisper, his lips trailing down the little area between my neck and ear, making my knees slightly weak.

"I know." I say, catching my breath, as I stare into his green eyes.

"I love you." He whispers, as he pecks my lips, and I nod my head, as I run my hands through my hair.

"I love you too, tease." I say, and he laughs lightly as he kisses me again.

I kiss him back but then pull away.

"Go get them, tiger." I say, as I swat lightly at his butt and he flashes me a smile, as he rushes to put on his clothes, I refrain myself from watching, as I pick up a random book from his book shelf.

"I'll see you later?" He asks me, with his soccer uniform on, his green eyes cast to the book I'm reading as he laces up his shoes.

"Uh, that's my diary." He says in a embarrassed tone, and I look at him, surprised, my eyebrows raise.

He never told me he kept a diary before.

"All your juicy secrets in here?" I ask, as I get off the bed, meeting him at the door of his room.

"A little." He teases, as he pulls me closer by my waist.

"You wouldn't mind if I peeped in it, right?" I ask, as my brain reminds me of what Damon said earlier about "his girls."

Was Stefan hiding something?  
"Of course not." He says with a light smile as pecks my lips again.

I smile, thinking of what Damon said, he's obviously trying to put a rift between Stefan and I, well, it won't work, Stefan loves me, more then anything, and Damon is just jealous.

I smirk at the thought of him jealous of what Stefan and I have, surely he must of loved someone before, why would he want to destroy mine?

Stefan is out the door with a quick wave, and I hear him bounce down the stairs, maybe I'll bring it up later, about his brother, maybe he'd have some answers.

I fix my braid as I sit down on Stefan's comfortable bed, I open the wood brown journal, looking at the entry dates.

March 3rd 2011

I met someone, not just anyone, she's quite the spitfire, her name is Katherine, and she's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever known, her beauty doesn't beat her brains though, she's top of our psychology class, somehow, she's even a tiny bit smarter then me-

I smile lightly as I flip through the journal, no mentions of any other girls, and my smile turns triumphal as I close the journal, Damon was playing me, and I let him get into my head but not anymore, he won't win.

I straighten my braid out again, as I set Stefan's journal down on the bed, I get off the bed, heading downstairs, Stefan's white shirt hanging off my body as I go down the creaky wooden steps.

Hopefully Damon was nowhere to be found.

I enter the kitchen, yawning, as I open the fridge, it wasn't even evening yet and I was hungry, and already missing Stefan.

I frown as I hear the front door slam shut, and a high pitched giggle coming down the hall.

"Shh, my brother will hear us." I hear Damon's haughty whisper as I step closer to down the hall.

I roll my eyes as I step closer, Stefan would of killed Damon if he was here, but now it was just me, and to make matters worse, I'm alone ease dropping on some slut and manwhore get it on.

I'm about to turn around and walk away when I feel Damon behind me, his breath tickles my ear and I jump slightly, my heart beat picking up at his closeness of me.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to easedrop, if you want to join Kitty-Kat all you had to do was ask." He whispers, and I shiver from his warm breath against my neck, it's almost like I'm frozen in time, and I hope he can't hear my heart beating out of my chest.

I turn around quickly to face him, my brown eyes meeting his blue.

His smirk is devilish as his eyes drift down, they linger on my lips, and I lick them subconsciously, feeling slightly uncomfortable at Damon's sudden interest in me.

Finally, I find my words.

"You know Stefan won't like you bringing a random drunk girl here." I say, as I swallow my spit, trying to appear less nervous then I am, my stomach doing butterflies.

He backs off a little, and I breathe a breath of fresh air that isn't it mussed by his cologne.

He rolls his blue eyes at me, looking at me again, and there he was again, peering into the darkest parts of my soul.

"I don't care what Stefan wants, this is my house too." He says, as he pushes past me, and his warm hand on the thin material of Stefan's white v-neck makes my skin feel hot, as he walks around the corner.

The girl is quiet and I assume they have worked their way up the stairs, I hear her breathy moans coming from his room, and I shake my head, but I realize my hands are shaking slightly.

Why did he get to have this affect on me?

His touch sends fire down my veins, and suddenly I can't find myself thinking correctly as I want to feel his hands on me again, touching me.


End file.
